The Emory Skin Disease Research Core Center (ESDRC) will foster, coordinate and enhance collaborative efforts among 24 clinical and basic scientistic from a wide range of research disciplines. Their expertise will be focused on mechanisms of cutaneous disease as well as cutaneous biology, with special emphasis on the role of the cutaneous microvasculature in these processes. This emphasis will take advantage of an outstanding, multidisciplinary group of endothelial cell biologists, many of whom have never before focused their expertise on the skin. Combined with the expertise and experience of the investigators in the Department of Dermatology, this group of scientists centered at the ESDRC will provide novel insights into the role of cutaneous microvascular endothelial cells in a variety of skin-related biologic and pathologic processes, including acute and chronic inflammation, wound healing, angiogenesis, vasculitis, Kaposi's sarcoma, and tumor metastasis. Capitalizing upon the diversity of expertise and existing Emory research centers and services, the ESDRC will be organized into three scientific cores: 1) the Tissue Culture and Antibody Production Core; 2) the Microchemical Component; and c) a Flow Cytometry/Cell Sorting Component; and finally 3) the analytical approaches, a diversity of expertise, and continuous training for all ESDRC investigators and the research fellows in their laboratories. As a consequence, these facilities will greatly enhance the productivity of participating investigators. Additionally, six pilot and feasibility studies have been selected from a group of 13 submitted for review. All of them are focused on dermal microvascular cells and demonstrate application of a broad spectrum of expertise, techniques,and scientific rationale not currently being utilized in the study of cutaneous biology in general, and the dermal microvasculature in particular. Additionally, a comprehensive and multidisciplinary Enrichment Program will provide regular seminars, workshops, and visiting scientist presentations that will greatly enhance the research and educational environment at Emory. The long term goals of the ESDRC are to provide novel insights and approaches into cutaneous pathologic and physiologic processes through fostering and coordinating a multidisciplinary research approach among a variety of nationally recognized investigators and their laboratories.